Amortencia
by park jin ha
Summary: Lors d'un cours de potion Harry découvre que draco et hermione lui cache quelque chose


\- C'est une odeur ... de linges frais ... de menthe et ... d'un parfum qui m'est familier ... je connais cette odeur mais je n'arrive pas à la restituée ...

Rogue fit son éternel rictus

\- quelque chose que vous ne savais pas granger ? Et bien c'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche

Malgré eux harry et ron eurent un sourire

\- je pensais que tu nous aurais dit l'odeur de la bibliothèque mione serais tu devenue moins assidue aux études ?

Harry fit un sourire amusé à hermione espérant la taquiner afin qu'elle fasse l'une de ses crises outragée à propos du fait que les études sont les plus importantes pourtant la réflexion de harry sembla la plonger dans une profonde perplexité. Le professeur rogue observa le trio d'or et sembla humer l'air quelques secondes avant de faire un sourire amusé.

\- enfin potter miss granger viens de nous dépeindre l'odeur d'une personne et non pas d'un objet ~ il semblerai que l'éternelle miss-je-sais-tout est décidée de devenir une vrai fille plutôt qu'un bouquin ambulant.

La brune releva les yeux vers son professeur les joues rougies elle ne releva pas la remarque sur la miss-je-sais-tout mais ne pu contenir sa curiosité

\- l'odeur d'une personne monsieur ?

\- oui granger Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que vous ne l'aillez pas trouver vous Meme vous qui savez toujours tout sur tout ~

Harry se pencha légèrement vers ron et huma son odeur en souriant persuadé qu'il sentirait comme ce que hermione venait de decrire en reniflant son chaudron pourtant c'est une odeur de cookie et de gel douche à la cerise qu'il perçu il se recula surpris et fixa son ami perdu dans ses pensés tandis que le professeur s'avançait amusé à travers les rangée pour demander à ses différents élèves de décrire les odeurs de leurs potions. Lui avait reconnu l'odeur caractéristique de son filleul dans la description de la griffondor il savait à présent ce que lui cachait le blond depuis quelque mois . Harry se pencha alors vers hermione pour humer son odeur a Elle et au moment il le fis le professeur appela draco afin que lui aussi décrive l'odeur de sa potion.

\- ça sent ... la vanille , le blond fis un doux sourire , les livres et ... la rose ~

Harry écarquilla les yeux en se figeant il fixa les joues de hermione qui se tintèrent de rose au moment où ces mots quittaient les lèvres du blond il venait de décrire exactement l'odeur que harry venait de humer c'était impossible ... harry ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible il leva alors la main et sous l'œil perplexe de rogue il posa sa question.

\- professeur est il possible que l'odeur soit celle de quelqu'un qu'on déteste ?

\- potter cette potion est un filtre d'amour son odeur décrit obligatoirement l'odeur que quelque chose que vous aimez êtes vous stupide ?

Le Brun baissa les yeux perplexe alors malfoy aimait l'odeur de hermione ? Et hermione qui aimait elle ? Quand la fin du cours sonna le trio d'or sortie de la classe mais au moment de passer à côté de surpentard au yeux d'argent harry se figea à nouveau ... menthe ... linges frais ... et parfum d'homme ... harry renifla à nouveau et le blond se retourna vers lui avec une grimace

\- qu'es ce que tu fiche Potter ? Tu veux vérifier que c'est pas mon odeur que tu a sentis dans le chaudron ? Le blond eu un rictus typique malfoyen , désolé mais t'es définitivement pas mon genre.

Tout le monde s'attendait à l'une des répliques du survivant pourtant il se contenta d'avancer silencieusement et il attrapa le poignet de hermione après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au blond. Le regard rieur et moqueur du blond s'était tout à coup charger de colère, et la plupart des camarades de classe des deux garçons pensèrent qu'il s'agissait de colère du a l'ignorance du survivant pourtant harry sentait les yeux argent brûler sa main là où il tenait celle d'Hermione et il se pressa de l'emmener plus haut dans les étages dans un couloir vide après avoir semé ron au détour d'un escalier. Il lui fallait des explications tout cela ne tenait pas la route ... Si hermione sentait l'odeur de draco et draco celle d'Hermione c'est qu'ils étaient sous l'emprise d'un sort ou alors qu'il avait bu sans le vouloir la potion ... oui c'est cela ca ne pouvait être que ça ...

Une fois dans un couloir bien isolé Harry se retourna enfin vers hermione et lâcha sa main pour la regarder.

\- mais enfin harry qu'est ce qui te prend ?!

Le garçon ne lui répondit pas immédiatement et sortit sa baguette pour lancer un sort de diagnostic qu'il avait appris au cas où l'un de ses amis seraient ensorcelé hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- puis je savoir harry potter ce que tu fais exactement ?!

\- mione tu as bu qu'elle quelque chose de ... d'étrange récemment ?

La jeune fille ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir, son comportement étrange commençait à l'exaspérer Elle qui souhaitait passer son heure de permanence avec son petit ami et la voila perdu dans le château avec un harry complètement hystérique .

\- hermione tu as sentit l'odeur de malfoy !!! Et il a sentit la tienne ! Je doit savoir Si tu as bu une potion quelconque ...

Le garcons Commença a tourner en rond en marmonnant les sorts et potions susceptibles de donner ce genre d'effets sans faire attention aux joues subitement rougies de sa meilleure amie.

\- Je vais t'emmener chez madame pomfresh elle saura quoi faire ... nan mais franchement toi amoureuse de malfoy ! Un mangemort !!

\- HARRY ! Je t'interdis de parler Comme ça de lui !!

Le garçon fit les yeux ronds face à la réaction de sa meilleure ami c'était pire que ce qu'il croyait.

\- Je suis réellement amoureuse de draco Je n'ai pas bu de potion ni subit de sortilège ! Lui et Moi on est ensemble ! On s'aime Je t'interdis de l'insulter !

\- mais enfin mione...

Le Brun semblait ahuri, la situation était irréel avant que hermione n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit harry la pointa de sa baguette il devait faire quelque chose avant que la situation n'empire de grès ou de force il l'emmènerai à l'infirmerie. Avant qu'il n'est pu jeter son stupéfix un expelliarmus jeté du bout du couloir lui avait retiré sa baguette qui se trouvait à présent dans les mains de malfoy.

\- potter ... je te croyais plus intelligent et ouvert que la belette

Le blond s'avança vers les deux meilleurs amis et fit face à harry aux côtés de la brune.

\- penses tu vraiment que hermione soit assez stupide pour boire une potion sans s'en rendre compte ? Ne sais tu pas que pour quelqu'un aillant bu de l'amortencia "l'amour" est plus fort que tout et que par conséquent Elle n'aurait jamais réussie à cacher celui ci ? Encore moins à ses meilleurs amis crois Moi Si ses sentiments n'étaient pas sincère nous ne serions pas ensemble depuis plus de 5 mois.

\- 5 Mois ...

Le Brun était abasourdi on aurai cru que quelqu'un venait de lui annoncer que voldy était tombé amoureux de lui.

Hermione laissa échapper un soupire et s'avança vers son ami.

\- harry ... draco et moi sommes tombés amoureux durant une mission de l'ordre du phœnix... c'est un espion

\- un ...

Le garcons avait totalement perdu les mots ce qui sembla amuser le serpentard qui ne pouvant s'en empêcher attrapa doucement la brune par la taille pour embrasser sa joue sous le regard totalement choqué de griffondor.

\- et oui ... Je suis du bon côté potty ... et Mia est à Moi

La jeune fille ne put retenir un rougissement avant de frapper l'avant bras de son petit ami

\- je ne suis pas à toi Je suis avec toi dray !

Le spectacle était surréaliste il regardait le couple Comme Si celui Ci venait de se transformer clown. Pourtant bien que ceci lui en coûte Le Brun ne pu que remarquer l'amusement dans leurs regards et les sourires tendres que les deux jeunes gens face à lui s'échangeaient tout cela avait l'air bien réel ce n'était pas un sort pas une manipulation, ils étaient mignon. le blond avait troqué son masque froid de malfoy pour laisser un doux sourire égailler son visage alors qu'il regardait la meilleure amie du survivant avec tendresse plus une once de haine ou de dégoût ne défigurait le blond.

\- alors ... alors vous êtes amoureux ?

Le blond grogna, dire Je t'aime à sa copine il s'avait faire mais il ne jouerait pas au pouffsoufle devant potter, la brune ne pu retenir un sourire amusé.

\- oui on va dire ça Comme ça potter ...

\- mais ... mais ça ne te dérange pas que les parents d'Hermione soit des Moldu ?

Le blond sembla outré.

\- potter crois tu vraiment que je partage les idées saugrenues de mon père alors que hermione ma petite amie est la preuve vivante de l'imbécilité de tout ces mangemorts ?

\- mais ... mais ...

\- mais quoi potter ?

\- tu l'insultais toujours ...

Le blond poussa un soupire exaspéré

\- bien il est temps de t'expliquer Harry pourquoi draco n'est pas celui que tu crois.

La jeune fille avança dans le couloir et ouvrit une porte au hasard tombant sur une ancienne salle de classe d'un coup de baguette Elle libéra une table et quelques chaises ou Elle invita les garcons à s'assoir.

\- draco je te laisse commencer met ta fierté de côté pour une fois

Le blond lâcha un nouveau grognement mais obéit à sa petite amie qui il le savait n'hésiterait pas à lui faire regretter Si il faisait le sang pur devant potter.

\- Mmh ... bien ... potter tu n'es pas sans savoir que mon père est un stupide sang pur aux idées dépassées depuis le 18 eme siècle. Et bien vois tu Ma mère ne partageait pas ses idées. Bien qu'elle fasse parti d'une famille de sang pur Elle a toujours été plus proche de ma tante andromeda que de bella. Sauf qu'elle n'a pas eu le choix de se marier avec un homme qu'elle aimait par ce que mes grands parents l'on marier de force dès sa sortie de poudlard. Bref Elle ne m'a pas élevé selon les principes de mon père Elle m'a appris à être tolérant un trait de caractère qui manque cruellement à mon père. Néanmoins depuis tout petit j'ai aussi dû faire semblant d'être de l'avis de mon père tout Comme ma mère sinon mon pere n'aurait pas hésité à ... soit nous renier soit nous donner aux bons soins de voldy. Bref suite à ... une annonce un peut particulière j'ai apris que j'avais un héritage magique d'elfe noir pour nous les elfes noirs la majorité est a 16 ans au lieu de 17 pour les sorciers dès que je l'ai appris j'ai officialisé mon héritage auprès du ministère en secret j'ai Donc pu toucher mon argent c'est une grosse somme que ma mère avait discrètement volée à mon père pour m'assurer une belle vie j'ai convaincu ma mère de divorcer et Je l'ai mise a l'abris dans un manoir que j'ai acheté. Jusque là tu suis ? Dès que je suis revenu de mes vacances j'ai été voir dumby pour devenir un membre de l'ordre. Mon père ne sait pas que c'est moi qui ai aidé ma mère il pense que Je suis toujours de son côté toujours son parfait petit malfoy Meme Si officieusement j'ai repris le nom de black . J'ai demandé à mon pere Si Je pouvait attendre ma majorité pour qu'on m'appose la marque des ténèbres en prétextant qu'avec la marque il me serai plus difficile d'espionner dans poudlard et il a accepté sans savoir qu'en réalité je faisais partit de l'ennemie. Le directeur à demandé à hermione de m'aider avec mon héritage d'elfe en parfaite miss je sais tout Elle avait deja travaillée le sujet et Elle m'a aidée à comprendre mes pouvoirs et à les utiliser ... ma mère n'a pas hériter des pouvoirs car seul un garcons peut les avoir dans la famille black. Sirius n'y a pas eu le droit car il a été renier de la famille. Bref ... hermione et Moi sommes ensemble depuis ce moment.

\- ben ça alors ... Donc la tu es un espion de l'ordre ... mais ... c'est bientôt ton anniversaire tu va devoir prendre la marque !

\- non harry Quand il va avoir 17 ans draco va officiellement s'annoncer comme membre de la lumiere. Mais jusqu'à la il essaye d'avoir le plus d'information pour l'ordre.

La brune fit un sourire à harry et celui ci hocha la tête en essayant de s'imaginer un draco qui ne soit pas un connard fini:

\- ne te fais pas d'illusion potty on ne vas pas devenir de super copain Je vais ... faire un effort pour Mia ... mais je reste un serpentard ! Parfait ! je ne vais pas devenir un pouffsoufle de griffondor Comme toi

\- parfait ? Dray j'aurai plutôt dit narcissique et sale caractère

Le blond lança un regard noir à sa copine qui se mis à rire avec le golden boy. Malgré lui draco ne pu retenir un petit sourire. Harry regarda le couple et hocha la tête pour lui Meme draco semblais sincère et puis il ne pouvais pas douter après les odeurs décrites par les deux amoureux dans la salle de potion draco et hermione étaient vraiment amoureux. Le Brun se releva et leur promis de garder le secret jusqu'à la majorité du blond puis se sentant de trop il les laissa tout les deux.

\- alors Comme ca Je suis la preuve vivante que les mangemort sont stupides ?

Le blond fit un sourire doux et tira sa copine sur ses genoux pour embrasser le coins de ses lèvres .

\- bien sûr ... tu es une née moldu et pourtant tu es la sorcière la plus belle et la plus inteligente de notre génération. Tu es courageuse ... tu es parfaite ! Il faudrai etre stupide pour croire le contraire à toi toute seule tu vaux mieux que tout les mangemorts que je connais réunis.

La brune sembla touchée par les mots de son petit ami et l'embrassa amoureusement.

\- draco tu as raison ... tu es parfait

Le blond eu un sourire amusé et la serra tendrement dans ses bras. Le couple profita du temps qu'il leur restait pour se câliner et se susurrer des mots doux. Si quelqu'un était tombé sur la scène il l'aurait trouvée incroyablement niaise mais eux s'en fichait ils étaient ensemble et s'aimaient et dès que la guerre serait terminée ils passeraient le reste de leurs jours à rattraper tout ce temps perdu à se détester alors qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Fais pour s'aimer. Le serpent blanc et la lionne brune.


End file.
